mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WatermelonSunshine/Mixels Wiki Memorial
Well, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away ended, and the Hype Train has reached its final stop. Now, at the figurative train station, I'm about to hop on board the Nostalgia Train as I look back on all the wonderful, mixed-up memories I've made. Ready to come along with me on the journey of a lifetime? ALL ABOARD! CHOO CHOO *Our first stop is 2013, when the Mixels were first announced. I didn't have any idea about them, but I know a few users here did. And so, in 2013, the Mixels Wiki was born. *The next stop is February 2014. This is when Mixels first came out, with its first series and its first few shorts airing after Teen Titans Go!. This is also when many users first discovered Mixels, me included. I caught them while surfing channels out of boredom, and thought their show was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen after watching "Cookironi". I also discovered my first favorite Mixel - Krader. *I mainly forgot about Mixels up until the next stop - May 2014, when Series 2 came out and I discovered my love for Flurr. This is when a friend showed me all the Mixels shorts and I became really hooked onto the franchise. I thought "Hmmm, Mixels would be cool toys! I'd buy them!" That's when I later found out they had LEGO toys of them and I went crazy. I looked all over for them, but didn't get lucky until June 2014, when I came across them at a LEGO Store in New York City. (Anyone also remember during this period, when there were rumors spread about the Glorp Corp being girls?) *Our next stop is in August 2014, when Series 3 was released, I ended up finding Mixels closer to home and bought Scorpi, and the first-ever Mixels special, the Mixed-Up Special, hit the airwaves. This also made the Hype Train leave the station for the first time. In addition, I happened to join Wikia on August 22, 2014! *September 2014 is the next stop, and the most significant stop for me. This is when I first joined this very wiki. The wiki was little, with not many users or pages, and didn't have the "professional" look it has nowadays. There were also hilarious Wikia Contributors, like the unforgettable "TOILETS TOILETS TOILETS" one, *The train makes a minor yet unforgettable stop in December 2014, when the first ever Mixels Wiki New Year's Chat Party was held. Lots of users came to the chat and I thoroughly enjoyed myself! That's when I began to make more friends on this wiki, too! *Early 2015 is a very memorable stop, too. With Series 4 and Mixel Moon Madness, everyone was singing "Don't Pull The Plug!" It's also when Galadhanu came about and confused everyone. :P *Mid-2015 is probably the most memorable stop yet. I'll never forget the joy of Series 5, Series 6, and especially A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig - my favorite Mixels special! The fact that every Mixel from series 1-6 appeared in it touched many a Mixel fan's heart. This is also the stop where the word that means cut in Dutch and starts with an S and ends with an E that is also the name of a Yo-Kai became a meme. Ahh, good times... *Late 2015 was pretty awesome too. Another Chat Party on New Year's Eve rung in 2016, as well! *Every Knight Has Its Day, with series 7, brought yet another Hype Train stop - and with it, a stop on this Nostalgia Train too. Early 2016 also had some unforgettable memes, as well. >:(�� *This brings us to our final stop...now. With Series 8, Series 9, and Nixel Nixel Go Away, the Mixels series came to a close - and it went out with a bang! While Mixels may be over, it will live on in all our hearts, and this wiki will live on as a site full of Mixing, madness, and, of course, memories! I predict this site's future to be full of us reminiscing on everything we loved about Mixels, and for us to look back on all the wonderful, mixed-up, magical memories we've made with the Mixels...even when we're all old and Mixels has become "a thing of the past". Mixels was great while it lasted, but all good things must come to an end. I hope you enjoyed this Nostalgia Train ride, and may your nostalgia trains never stop going into the future! ^_^ Category:Blog posts